Duel Of Monsters
Disturbance "Asuka!" Margin was breathing heavily.. His eyes bled tears of blood after just waking up. He had a horrible nightmare, one that involves death.. and pain. The man clenched his teeth as he wiped the blood on his cheek. "That blasted dream again... That's why I hate sleeping.." He stood from the remnants of his former house, now nothing but rubble and physical memories remain.. Somewhere in a secluded part of the Juuzensiesa headquarters, Kyoufu sat fuming. His one pre-emptive strike against his worst nightmare went up in flames, especially since his weapon was gone again! Breaking him free of his thoughts, a scanner alterted him that it picked up a source of Hell's energy. A second...This might be useful. "Shitsuren! Get in here!" he barked, as a young man entered. "Go to the physical world, and find out what this thing is!" The man bowed and vanished, a tearing sound left in his wake. He reappeared with a crashing sound, right next to Margin. "You're the one my master seeks. Come with me, if you want to live." "I wonder..." Margin had a bad morning and this?! It is truly easy to irritate Margin and this Shitsuren guy... just hit a spot. Within a mere flash of a moment, Margin's hand was already placed at Shitsuren's face. "You don't threat people... if they don't consider you a threat!" BOOM! A huge explosion then took place after Margin's last word. "Oh well." Shitsuren sighed as he stood up. The blast had almost no effect. "Master doesn't care how you come, so I can slice your legs off" he said, gathering energy, almost like a Cero. "This is Danpan, the slicing sibling to Cero." The laser left his finger, a thin beam of destructive energy. All Margin had to do is move a bit to dodge the incoming Danpan but as this may be a logical solution to avoid the attack, Margin had no intention to avoid anything coming his way. "Cero... I miss using one of those.. " Margin's reiatsu started to wildly burst around. The moment the Danpan reached the berseking reiatsu, bit by bit it was dispersed as anything that would get too exposed in this hell-like miasma would do nothing good as corruption follows right after. "I did got something better though.." Underground, like slithering snakes of oblivion, Margin's chains forged the deepest pit of hell emerged. Surrounding Shitsuren, the chains moved in a spiralling manner. Flowing each link of the chains, is Margin's spiriual power. Now having covered many angles, Margin wanted to end this battle quick and easy, the links caused tiny explosion before Margin himself pulled the chains and fired a Cero-like blast right at Shitsuren. Shitsuren drew his sword quickly and split the oncoming Cero blast easily. He flipped the blade upside down and smirked. His personal absolute defense style, Chimata. As one of the only two people in the world who knew it, he was fittingly the master. "Come, being of Hell, cross blades with me if you dare." Margin, using only but the strength of his legs vanished and reappeared right at Shitsuren's back. His hand holding on to Shitsuren's blade. "I only pull my blade against stronger individuals.. For you, my bare knuckles would be enough to end your pathethic excuse for a life.." "Then to you, I extend the same sentiments" Shitsuren let go of his sword for a second to go for a sweeping kick at Margin's legs. Just as the kick began, he reached up and grabbed his sword again to steady himself, and to make sure that when his opponent fell, the sword didn't go with him. Margin simply let what Shisuren wanted, he began to fall as Shitsuren's leg connected. However, before hitting the ground, he spun his body and pushed the ground with his left hand. After doing so, he right feet aimed at Shitsuren's face with every intention of crushing his skull. The kick smashed into Shitsuren's face. He could have sworn a few of his teeth were broken, and he could feel bones in his face reformong already. "Your kick has some bite to it, Demon. Now I know why Shade's so powerful. Hell does something to you, something good." "Hell? Hell has nothing to do with my power... " Margin's reiatsu rose once again, causing the very earth to rumble and the sky to darken. "From what I could remember.. I was born like this!" A crater formed from where Margin stood. His expression truly mimicking a devil of the highest order. Margin enveloped his fist with his spiritual energy, coating it enough for it to cut even air itself. He moved towards Shitsuren, his hand already an inch before the man's gut. Shitsuren blocked the fist with his sword, the impact sent him skidding backward. "You were always this powerful?! What in the..." A sudden tremor shot through his body as he saw a ghost standing right behind Margin. He knew what it was, a genetic memory. "You're ungodly powerful. I respect people like you." He used Heki Aida to move behind Margin with the characteristic sounds of splitting and breaking and attempted to slash at his neck. Margin turned and on reflex, he blocked the sword with his bare arm. This, however, caused a minor bleeding. The red elixir of life flowed out of the flesh wound then out towards Shitsuren's blade. WIth his right hand, he grabbed Shitsuren's sword by the edge and pulled it along with Shitsuren. With a sweeping motion from his left arm, energy concentrated and released at mid-air, going directly to demolish Shitsuren's upper body. Just before impact, Shitsuren's face showed pure shock. No one had remained this close to him in combat before. It was, strange. Perhaps if he could get his enemy to draw his sword...he would have a reason to use it. He felt a large gash on his cheek, blood flowing down his face. "Yes...My Master would be most displeased if I let such a powerful experiment to escape my grasp." As the flesh begain to knit itself together again, it was obvious that Shitsuren was deranged. While Margin was blinded by the flash of the explosion, Shitsuren grabbed at his throat. "I will bring you back with me." Annoyed and insulted, Margin used his left hand to grip on to Shitsuren's arm. The man just made the most horrible choice possible. Slithering out of Margin's sleeves came the chains of hell. They wrapped themselves around the arm Margin held. Leaking out of control, Margin's reiatsu ran wild. His eyes were burning with range as he gazed upon Shitsuren's eyes. Shitsuren made a mistake physically holding on to Margin, this will cause a direct exposure to his foul reiatsu. Margin projected several horrifying images into Shitsuren's mind, those that could never be compared to whatever this guy had seen or experienced. While Margin can inflict the most agonizing physical pain possible, one must be mentally prepared if he would want to fight this demon. Summoning his sword, Margin extended his right arm and swung it with all his got, planning to slice his opponent at the midsection! Shitsuren's body convulsed as horrific imagine coursed through the many parts of his being. Fears he never knew he had cropped up, images of deaths, drowning, burning. Thousands upon thousands. For all his power, he was powerless to stop them. Then pain. A sharp pain, one that he knew wasn't from his mind, one that you could never get used to. Even though the cut was deep, it didn't cleave him in half. "You finally drew it...and now I know...you feel no fear. I must make you feel it." Shitsuren's body broke down and a black mass of energy enveloped his body as he became a masked man with six black wings. Ebony feathers coated his body and over them, white armor. "Now I am become Death, a destroyer of worlds, This is my Resurrección, Enigma del Muerto Àngels." He managed to break free of Margin's grip and gripped his blade. "Tell me, are you afraid of me?" "I am afraid.." Margin's voice was low, rather uncharacteristic for him. For his entire life, Margin lived in fear. He pretended to be fearless, bold and strong but what lies inside his head is nothing but fear and weakness. "But that doesn't stop me from doing anything I wish to!" With this bold exclamation, the fibers of space broke apart as the gates of Hell opened. "Fear.. It is something you live with and do so happily!" Margin grinned like a madman and laughed maniacally as the opened gate revealed several Kushanadas pulling on to Margin's chains, hoping to drag him back to Hell. This entire fight, Margin had already been resisting the Hell's guardians.. This proved futile.. The guardians then exploded into pieces without a moment's notice. Margin's spiritual energy allowed this to happen since the corrupted power flowed through each chain. "Let me show you.. What it is like to friggin' live in hell!" Shitsuren laughed, his voice like a whisper. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I serve a man who will kill me if I fail him again. So even if I fall here, my fate is the same. Hell being...Do unto me your worst." As he spoke, his feathers became harder than any steel and sharp as any blade. "Musei Hane." He flapped his great wings, sending hordes of dark feathers at Margin. Margin felt it.. Like every fight he goes into, the process had begone. His entire body shaking in excitement, his vision becoming clearer by the second. He saw the razor-sharp feather coming at him but it moved in such a slow pace. Yes..this was it.. his body is already starting to adapt to this opponent of his. He felt every surge of reiatsu coming out from Shitsuren, the gas coming out from his mouth, the muscles twitching, every cell in Shitsuren's body.. he saw it and his body knew what to do. Shitsuren's reiatsu was familiar.. it was very similar to that of his former one.? "I must warn you.. I'll be fighting you much differently from now on.. Keep your guards up.. And.. if you can, do try something new." A fair warning, Margin knew from the start.. they very start.. that he was the kind that cannot lose under normal circumstances. As the feathers neared, Margin closed his eyes. At this moment, his reiatsu was calm until he reopened his eyes. It was a single moment, something that anyone would have missed if they aren't looking and focusing. Margin's reiatsu became more refined but not any less dangerous. Margin moved, like a choreographed artist, he evaded each feather while inching closer towards Shitsuren. All the feathers phased through Margin like he wasn't even there, he was in no pressure.. He was cool and calm with every move he made. He left several after-images with his movement. In one second he appears in one place then gone the after. Then with a flicker from his body, he disappeared. Surely Shitsuren's eyes will be somehow confused with this sudden change. Margin's blade appeared at Shitsuren's neck as Margin materialized at his side. However, the blade simply phased through Shitsuren's flesh, not causing any harm. Then another Margin appeared on Shitsuren's other side, now attempting to pierce through him but like the other one, it simply phased. This cycle of events continued, with one Margin after another, all seemingly attacking Shitsuren but not doing any harm. "Projections..." Yet another Margin stood a meters away from Shitsuren. "At this moment, you could have been a dead man.. grounded meat, sliced flesh, dust.. I told you.. keep your guards up." With another flick, the tip of Margin's blade was already at Shitsuren's stomach, aiming to ram him through. The blade did little damage. It did manage to pierce the armor, but the layer of steel-hard feathers deflected the sword. "You avoided my blast. Impressive. Looks like my transformation wasn't wasted on you, Hell-spawn." Shitsuren prepared to fire a Gran Rey Cero, cutting his hand to draw the blood needed. A reddish glare marked the Cero, and in an instant the unnatural burst of energy tore the very fabric of space-time, all for one reason, to strike at Margin from close range. Margin acted in reflex and was able to dodge most of the Cero but did not leave him without damage. Margin's whole left arm was severely burned and the sleeves of his shirt was torn. A grin came to Margin's face as he felt the burning sensation in his arm. "Been a while for me to get this much hurt... " He cackled as he simply stood, waiting for his opponent's next move. Shitsuren pulled Margin's sword from the hole left behind in the armor and threw it back. "You almost injured me there, had it not been for my Hagoromo, the cloak of feathers. I commend you. Indeed, I actually want to thank you. You might be the first opponent I've had who might best me." As he spoke, he readied his sword and charged in, aiming for Margin's heart. Margin did nothing but smile. It was like he didn't care if the blade would reach his heart or not, he stood still...completely still. The sword pierced through, reaching the back of Margin and beyond. No blood spurted.. No hint of pain seen.. Just a simple grin and a menacing glare. Out of the hole Shitsuren made out of Margin came several chains. It was never Margin in the first place. Just after Shitsuren fired the cero and hit him, Margin had already replaced himself with a clone made out of his chains. "Then I, too, shall be the last.." With this words, the real Margin appeared behind Shitsuren. The body made of chains then bursted with the chains enveloping Shitsuren. "Farewell..." Each chain link then released powerful explosions all within such a limited space that the chains created. An isolated world with such energy being unleashed.. surely this one would be a tough one to escape. That ''man...he's a monster.'' Shitsuren was swallowed up in the explosion, a deadly confulgration surrounding him. The pain was there, burning, never-ending pain. Even the Perfect XD 0023, Shitsuren Ryougen knew the fear of death, the fear of pain, and in an instant, he wished for death, a death that never came. His Resurrección somehow managed to hold out against the blast, only to crumble to ashes a moment later. Cuts and burns from the battle appeared on the warrior's body, a sign he was slowly, but surely being injured.''' "Back to square one. But barely, this will decide who lives, and who dies..Do you understand?" It was an empty threat, but he'd rather die than face his creator without the target. "Yield.." Margin spoke as he looked down at the man before him. "Yield.. and I just might decide letting you live." The smile in Margin's face had gone, replaced by an aloof expression. His eyes weren't as menacing as it was before but rather, it possessed this sort of pity illuminating out from it. This was the few times Margin had somehow took pity on his opponent. Margin was never a heartless monster, just a beast without a tamer.. just a simple flame gone out of control but once the source of warmth to many.